In recent years there have been increasing demands for the transmission of high-frequency signals in conjunction with the diversification of electronic devices. Differential transmission/signaling is the preferred method for many high-frequency devices. Differential signaling is a method of transmitting information electrically with two complementary signals sent on, for example, two paired wires, called a differential pair. Differential signaling is also the primary choice for a low power RF interconnection because it provides superior immunity to noise by offering twice the signal swing for a given supply voltage. When differential transmission is used for the transmission of high-frequency signals, electromagnetic interference affecting external electronic devices can be reduced. Further, differential transmission can reduce the effects of electromagnetic interference from external electronic devices. However, the signal integrity of differential data transmission line/bus can be corrupted by common-mode noise. Common-mode noise can be generated by the system itself or by coupled radiation.